


Phil's Secret

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Inhumans (Marvel), Jewelry, LMD (Marvel), Naked Male Clothed Female, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Phil's a Sad Sexy Baby Deer, Prompt Fic, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil finds an unusual way of coping with Daisy's absence when she's off being Quake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil's Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> I wrote this for i-deduce-skeletons on Tumblr, who specifically wanted Phil having a piece of Daisy's jewellery to comfort him in her absence.

Coulson can’t help thinking that Daisy will either yell at him or hug him if she finds out that he’s borrowed a couple of pieces of jewellery which she left behind when she quit the Playground 6 months ago. He keeps them tucked out of sight, of course, otherwise he'd face awkward questions from both his fellow Agents and the new Director, so he wears one of Daisy's rings on a chain beneath his shirt, and he has one of her necklaces coiled up in his wallet. He knows it’s ridiculous, but they help him feel closer to her, particularly on those occasions when he and Mack don’t spot her for days at a time.

He keeps the ring and necklace a secret all through Daisy’s absence, and it’s not until the new Director is revealed as an LMD – part of a much wider plot to replace various leaders around the world, plus strategically important military men and women in America and her allied countries – that his secret comes to light. Luckily it’s Daisy who finds him out. She and her small secret team of Inhumans are the ones responsible for uncovering the LMD plot, but when Daisy comes to expose the Director, he triggers an auto-destruct sequence, rather than allow himself to be captured and shut down – and Coulson is with Daisy when she confronts the LMD in his office. She’s the one who protects them both, as much as she’s able: Coulson regrets that he isn’t able to deploy the shield program on his prosthetic, but the LMD acts too fast, so fast, in fact, that Daisy isn’t able to prevent Coulson from getting injured when part of the ceiling collapses. She carries him out of the wrecked office, and takes him to the Infirmary, and it’s as she’s stripping off his polo shirt, with remarkable efficiency, that his dirty little secret comes to light.

“Phil?” Her tone is curious, but not annoyed, to his relief; she cups the ring in her hand, her gaze going from it to his face and back a couple of times before she finishes getting his shirt off so she can deal with the injury to his left shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Daisy,” he whispers. “I know I shouldn’t have taken it without your permission, but I wanted a way to feel close to you while you were gone.”

She nods, but doesn’t comment; instead she concentrates on digging a piece of stone out of his flesh, then cleaning it with an antiseptic wash. She bandages it securely, then insists that he put his arm in a sling.

“It’s okay, Phil,” she says quietly. “I guess you never noticed that I borrowed one of your button down shirts before I left?”

“You did?” he asks in surprise.

A small smile curls the corners of her mouth. “I did.” Then she surprises him further by curling her left hand around the back of his neck, and holding him steady while she kisses him. He can only moan helplessly when she scrapes her nails over the nape of his neck, then eases his mouth open with her tongue.

“If you're a very good boy, Phil, I’ll model it for you when your shoulder is healed,” she tells him, her breath hot on his embarrassingly sensitive ear.

“Just the shirt?” he asks in a low voice.

She chuckles quietly. “Yeah, Phil, just the shirt.” The fingertips of her right hand trace the outline of his rapidly stiffening cock through the fabric of his pants, making him groan loudly.

“Fuck, Daisy,” he gasps. She leans in and kisses him hungrily, her mouth relentless on his, and he worries she's going to make him come without even putting her hands on his flesh.

Eventually, though, she eases up, and they're both breathing heavily when she pulls her mouth from his.

"I guess you now know how much I missed you," she says, looking a bit sheepish.

"I'm glad," he tells her, and when she frowns at him, he adds, "I'm glad it's mutual."

She smiles at that, then presses her lips to his temple. "I should call Joey and the others, make sure everyone else is okay."

"Okay," he says softly, and tries not to mind when she moves away from him and fishes her cell phone out of her pocket.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Three days later, Phil’s in his quarters, lying in bed and desultorily reading a communiqué from Talbot (he's been made Acting Director for now) when someone taps lightly on his door, then Daisy peers around the edge of it.

“Come in,” he says enthusiastically, and sets aside the tablet on the nightstand.

She slides in and he can’t help gaping a bit when he realises that, as far as he can see, she’s only wearing a soft, pale blue button down shirt, one of his. 

"Did you walk from your bunk to mine dressed like that?" he asks, half scandalised, half thrilled.

She smirks at him. "And if I did?"

He moans at the thought, and she chuckles, then crosses to the bed. "Don't worry, Phil," she says. "I had some pants until I got outside your door."

He reaches for her, but she steps back just out of range, and he gives her a worried look.

"Relax, Phil," she says. "There's no rush."

He drops his hands to the bed, and gives her a hopeful look.

"I'm gonna get you naked first," she tells him, and he groans quietly. He will have to tell her later than he loves being naked around a woman who's still fully or partly dressed. "Are you okay with me taking your shirt off?"

"You took it off the other day," he points out.

"That was different," she says. "Medical emergency and everything."

"It's fine, Daisy," he tells her earnestly. "I don't mind if you see me."

She nods, then climbs up onto the bed, giving him tantalising glimpses of the tops of her thighs. She kneels over him, only her knees touching him for the moment, then she reaches down and grasps the hem of his t-shirt, and he sits forward so she can more easily pull it up and off. He doesn't wince as she tosses it onto the floor – he's too busy watching her face as she draws the tip of her index finger down the length of his scar. Then she bends forward and places light kisses along the path followed by her finger, and he feels his entire body tighten with desire.

She straightens back up and leans in to kiss him, and he feels her nipples through the fabric of his shirt – they're tight little buds and he wants to get his hands on them, but he's not sure he's allowed – Daisy is very much in charge here.

"You can touch me, Phil," she says, apparently reading his mind. "Just don't take the shirt off yet."

"Thank you," he murmurs, and after insinuating his hands under the shirt, he runs his palms up her sides until he can cup her breasts in both hands. She moans into his mouth when he flicks her nipples with his thumbs, and he begins to massage both breasts simultaneously as she continues to kiss him.

"Keep that up and I might come," she says when she pulls her mouth from his so they can breathe. 

His hands still instantly and he looks up at her as she kneels above him. "Is that okay?"

"Mmhmm."

She bends forward again to resume kissing him, so he goes back to fondling her breasts until her whole body shudders and she gasps. He slightly regrets that he didn't have his mouth, fingers, or cock inside her when she comes, but he keeps that thought to himself.

"Pants next, Phil," she tells him, and eases herself away from him again. He lets go of her, albeit reluctantly, and waits as she grasps the waistband of his sweatpants. He lifts his ass and she drags them down, his rock hard cock bobbing free. The sweats end up on the floor with his t-shirt, but he doesn't care – he's too busy watching Daisy's face again as her mouth falls slightly open before she licks her lips, and he has a sudden desire to have her mouth on his cock.

"Phil," she breathes. "You're gorgeous."

He blinks, startled by the idea. "Me? I'm not – " 

"Yes you are," she says adamantly, cutting off his protest. "You're very fit, and well muscled, and nicely toned, and you've got a cute butt – " Which makes him blush, fool that he is. "And that's frankly the nicest cock I've ever seen."

He's tempted to quip, "I bet you say that to all the boys," but he refrains – he knows Daisy too well to make that kind of joke – she wouldn't say it if she didn't mean it.

Instead he whispers his thanks, then waits to see what she's going to do next. To his relief, what she does is move back up the bed, over him, and with her left hand on his shoulder, she guides his cock into her with her right hand. He moans loudly as she sinks down onto him – she's so tight and wet that it's an exquisite sensation. He can feel her stretching to accommodate his girth, and he bites his lip as she moans even more loudly that he did.

"Daisy," he gasps, his hands reaching out to clasp her hips as she settles on his lap, his cock buried deep inside her.

"Phil." She kisses him, quick and hard. "You feel so good."

"You too," he assures her, then moans when she tenses her muscles along his length. "Fuck!"

She chuckles, then begins to move, both hands draped over his shoulders now.

To his disappointment he doesn't last very long this first time, but Daisy doesn't seem to mind. And after they've both come, she pulls his button down up and off over her head without unbuttoning it, and he gets his first look at her frankly gorgeous naked body.

To his delight she brings one of her breasts to his mouth, and he happily sucks on her nipple, feeling her inner muscles tighten on his now half-hard cock as he bites lightly at her flesh, before sucking harder.

"Yes, Phil, like that," she says in an eager tone, and he concentrates on making it feel really good for her.

It doesn't take very many minutes of alternating between her breasts to get her off again, after which she slumps against his chest, so he wraps his arms around her.

"Thanks for that," she says quietly.

"You don't have to thank me," he tells her.

"Why shouldn't I?" she demands, straightening back up and almost glaring at him.

He holds up both hands. "I'm not saying you shouldn't, I'm saying you don't have to."

She subsides again, then says against his chest, "I don't ever want to take you for granted."

"Likewise," he says. He kisses the top of her head. "I don't think you need to worry about that, though, Daisy – you're not selfish or self-centred."

She straightens up again and kisses him, soft and sweet, and it occurs to him that his cock is still inside her. (He's still half-hard, too, which is a surprise.)

"Do you want to grab a shower?" he asks, and she grins.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She tilts her head. "You are gonna share it with me, aren't you?"

"Well it is my shower," he points out, which makes her chuckle. She climbs off him, then scrambles off the bed and holds out her hand to him. He takes it, then follows her into his bathroom.

"Will you stay the night?" he asks.

"Phil, I'm not letting you out of my sight," she says with another chuckle, then makes him get into the shower first so she can "ogle your tight ass."

He feels himself blushing, but he gives it a wiggle before he gets into the shower, and she giggles, then gets in behind him.

He can't help thinking that he's missed Daisy's laughter most of all – when it's genuine it seems to brighten the whole room, and it certainly makes his day brighter. He hopes he can help her to keep laughing as they begin to rebuild SHIELD yet again, and deal with the aftermath of both Radcliffe's mad LMD scheme, and the dismantling of the Sokovia Accords now the world's recognised that Inhuman have rights too.


End file.
